


A Fun Night

by ProbablyNotPeteWentz



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Other, i blame cards against humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyNotPeteWentz/pseuds/ProbablyNotPeteWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please forgive me its for friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you sick fucks on CAH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+sick+fucks+on+CAH).



We begin our story on a cold winter night, Sebastian is alone in the kitchen cleaning up after Bard blew it up yet again. He's been working for hours and he's starting to think he deserves a break. then a gleam catches his eye, he turns his head to see it in all of its glory. The Spoon. He picks it up and ideas begin to flow through his head. he pulls DOWN HIS PANTS AND SHOVES IT UP HIS ASS WITH SOME FUCKING DEMON MAGIC OR SOME SHIT, AND PROCEEDS TO PLEASURE HIMSELF WITH IT UNTIL HE CUMS. HE THEN DIES FROM SO MUCH PLEASURE AND THATS HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome ;)


End file.
